


Untitled

by sabbathgoat



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss
Genre: Ballsucking, Body Worship, Boners, Come Eating, Feeding, Feeding Kink, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Overweight, Panties, Praise Kink, Rimming, Unrequited Crush, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabbathgoat/pseuds/sabbathgoat
Summary: Found an old fic I never posted- a three part story of unrelated chapters. Each NSFW, Mick/Nikki. I may delete this one later on. Please read the tags.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Untitled

**1981**

**Growing problem. His eyes should be more polite, just like his mind.**

_Where might he be_ , Nikki wondered, _if he hadn't sent his drummer to call that number in the papers? If Tommy hadn't left a message on their home phone containing their address, requesting the guitarist to join them? Or even, if the guitarist hadn't shown up at all?_ Would they have a band? Would he have hope for his disadvantageous future at all? Would he maybe even have given up his dreams of rock and roll all together, instead turning to the likes of life as a drug dealer, or male stripper?

Nikki pondered over the possibilities of futures that led to mornings without that Mick Mars fellow sitting in front of him, and they were rather few and far between.

Nikki hadn't wanted anyone else in his band. No one ever stuck out like a sore thumb like _Mr. Loud Rude and Aggressive_ had. They had been named Motley Crue only for a month, and already the idea of anyone else holding a black painted Gibson between boney pale hands in their fire-stained living room felt like a nightmare. An impossibility to their already impractical universe.

These thoughts were currently had over a cup of luke-warm vodka and cold bowl of cereal- the first one Nikki had eaten in quite a number of years. It was because that same guitarist of his had actually _thought_ to buy the three members of his rowdy band _food_ , straight from his own pocket. Just a box of Fruit Loops, probably on sale because they were due to expire any week now, and already half gone after being through the hands of three hungry men.

The satisfaction of eating something filling and edible for the first time all week was making Nikki drool through the milk in his mouth. He felt like a wolf in winter, having gone a month with no deer in sight until now; when _finally_ a raw body steak, still steaming from a body, was dropped in front of him. He was pretty sure something wet, either spit or milk, was spilling from the corner of his mouth, but he was also too distracted to wipe it away.

_Speaking of Mick;_ that fucker was currently on their couch, staring at the TV, waiting for Nikki to finish his unhealthy breakfast. He sat respectfully- propped up and slouched on the back, sorta straight and very _normal_ like _._ It kinda reminded Nikki of his grandpa on Thanksgiving, right after dinner. When the hyper antics of the family didn't matter anymore- only that pretty brunette on the television in a shampoo commercial. Nikki forced his staring eyes away from Mick's obsidian hair framing his pale face, and looked at her too. She was dressed in tiny shorts, a crop top tank, and waving her silky hair all around with a smile to match her pretty painted face. Nikki felt his balls twitch every time she turned around, showing off the exposed crease of her asscheeks in her teeny tiny pants.

Nikki briefly wondered if Mick was thinking the same thing he was. Or if his cock ever got hard from women on TV. _He wondered if Mick felt aroused now_ ; he was staring at the screen with no particular emotion on his face, but his leg was idly swinging back and forth, ever so slowly. Nikki let his eyes drift down, down, _down_ , over Mick's leather jacket, thick waist, studded belt, and parked his gaze right at the older man's crotch. When the commercial was over and Mick made no reaction in the slightest, Nikki let himself keep staring.

A slight bulge could be seen in the folds of Mick's hot leather pants, tucked away on his thigh. _But that could easily of just been his soft member sitting pretty for all to see, with a nice girth and impressive length_. Nikki kept looking at it, watching it shift every time Mick moved his leg. He swallowed his over-chewed bite of cereal, and let his lips hang open.

_He wanted to go over there and find out; was Mick small like his own height, half hard from the idle thoughts of a sexy woman? Or was he more controled than the three of them, and just forgetful to tuck his package away?_ Nikki blinked and nearly jumped out of his seat when in a split second, an image invaded his headspace.

_What if Mick watched porn at home, and pulled his hard cock out in front of the TV to jack off? Was he loud? Did he come on his leg or a towel? Would he shower after doing so, or tuck his wet tip back inside his pants? Was he secretly a nasty fucker, bringing home women from clubs to ram on the couch? No, Mick was pretty damn polite- he probably took them to bed, and rubbed pussy as fast as he rubbed guitar strings. Mick was a guy that would want his women to finish first. And he **definitely** let them stay the night._

Nikki couldn't stop the storm of fog in his brain from turning into rain. Thinking about things he really _shouldn't_ be thinking about was just a painfully prominent skill in his life, as it turned out.

_Would he take Nikki to bed too? Would he treat him as well as he'd treat a lady? Would he push his fingers inside, and milk him nice and slow until Nikki was screaming-_

**_Shut up, Nikki!_ **

Nikki forced himself to slowly drink the cereal flavored milk from his bowl as he felt his own pants tighten. The thought of Mick moaning, squirming, _withering_ in pleasure jacking himself off until he _exploded_ and came all over his floor- it made Nikki _hard_. Even more so the thought of Mick forcing his cock deep inside Nikki's tight hole, and pumping his front part empty as he loaded up the back. Nikki's erection was now obvious in his sweat pants, and they were too loose to tuck it away. _Oh well_. He set his empty bowl down and stared at the little white droplets of milk running down the sides. _They looked like cum._

_Fuck it._ Mick wouldn't look at his hard on, he never did. Nikki glanced back at Mick's own crotch, and the old man's bulge was still there. 

Nikki wanted to go over there, rip his pants open, and get him hard in his hand. _Oh, how he craved to hear what Mick sounded like when he was edged on, played with, taunted, praised, and teased until he could take it no more.._. Nikki wanted to get him pissed off until his tip was burning red ready to pop, and then bend over so Mick could _shove_ _it_ right in.

_Well. Guess guys could only wish upon a star too, huh?_

_***_

**1987**

**Well-fed. It seemed there was some undealt with trauma still working its way out.**

Nikki Sixx, in the fading bliss of a high, found that staring at Mick Mars was a good a drug as just about any. There were a number of features on that little alien of a man that caught his eye and held it tight, and a number more that could move him in the most _sinful_ of ways. Nikki would watch Mick with very careful assessment, taking in how he moved every second of every moment to get an idea how bad he might he hurting. He would stare at the innocent soft bulge in Mick's pants, until his heated heavy gaze was enough to start making Mick squirm and get him _hard_. Mick was a rather shy creature, and when Nikki suddenly began giving him interest, almost _obsession_ , he didn't know how to react other than with a boner. Mick had a _wicked_ praise kink, Nikki would give him that. Just a grin aimed at his balls would roll him over, and Nikki _liked_ it that way.

But after a long while of staring, Nikki's interest soon turned into touching. Just small pats of the shoulder, a quick stroke down his back, a hand on his thigh. Any contact made with the guitarist would set an obvious fire off in Mick's chest, burning bright in his cheeks. After a while Nikki got a little move brave, and would force Mick into a hug that lasted much too long. The rocket pressed against Nikki's thigh each time only made him laugh inside his sick head, and do it again.

It made Mick _squirm_ , and Nikki _relished_ in the glory.

And maybe it was the predatory gaze his green eyes shot, claiming what was their's with no words at all- but not a single person ever mentioned it. _Not that Nikki even cared to begin with who was there to silently judge._ He gave up being subtle about it when Mick gave up being sober.

So on he stared and touched and whispered sweet things because Mick was kinda fucking _funny_ , with what he was doing to his own body.

He drank. Of course he did. And then drank again. Not really a surprise. But then he drank a little more. Then drank some more, and then even _more_. And between 1986 and 1987, he had ballooned out _mighty_ fine in the bass player's eyes. The pants on his thighs grew tighter. His belt had to put in a little more work. The top of his rear end stuck out when he sat down. His cheeks were puffy, his neck loser, and his upper arms _way_ too fucking thick. But the best part- the most _admirable_ piece of progress- was his _stomach_.

Mick had packed on the pounds, and they started right in the middle. His gut stuck out farther than Nikki had ever seen, and when he sat down Nikki thought the seams of his pants would most likely rip. The bassist watched his old man now, as Mick stumbled across the studio to the couch where Nikki sat waiting. Mick sat down next to him. The sofa dipped, and almost creaked, as the guitarst relaxed. 

Yes, it was no secret the recent weight gain Mick had been having. No one said anything- besides one rude remark from Vince that earned a hard punch in the cheek from Nikki- but everyone noticed. It wasn't exactly easy to hide, and Mick sure didn't act like he gave a single damn. But it _was_ a secret as to who's damn fault it was.

Alcohol may have started it, but someone _else_ had made it much worse.

Nikki should feel guilty, _really-_ but when Mick had to re-adjust his pants so the button wasn't digging in to his swollen gut, well... T _hat_ was the drug Nikki liked so much. Nikki grinned as Mick struggled now to pull his jeans from the crack of his ass, then his balls, and finally settled for a slightly uncomfortable position with them pulled a little too low.

_"Need some help with that?"_ Nikki winked at him, and Mick rolled his eyes. His black shirt was tucked in like it always was, though now threatened to ride right up out of the tight constraints. Nikki was rather _proud_ of his progress in bringing Mick's tummy out until the guitarist was certainly deemed overweight by now. It was big and round, almost ready to hang in a fold over his pants but not quite yet. Nikki sat up, and reached over. His hands always moved slow as to not spook his poor, drunk, unsettled old man, and then stroked his stomach.

_"You're fat now."_ Nikki giggled at his own obvious remark.

"You made me fat," Mick rolled his eyes. He always felt awkward when Nikki pet him like a cat, so he made himself busy and itched his cheek. _Those had made beautiful progress too._

_Mick was always way too skinny before anyhow, so what would a few extra pounds do? No harm no foul, right?_

Nikki pushed slightly on Mick's gut, and when the guitarist did nothing, he knew it was time.

His most _favorite_ time of day.

Nikki stood up and was out in the hallway before Mick could even ask. Not that Mick needed to ask anymore- he knew what Nikki wanted.

Nikki returned right on time with a plate of food- four big pieces of left over pizza he'd prepared in the microwave. He had to hide them from Tommy and Vice all damn day, and probably should of felt bad for hoarding food away from his ever-hungry friends, but... _Mick_ needed it more. Nikki sat in Mick's lap, like always, scooting up until his half hard cock was pressed snug against Mick's beer gut.

"Eat up, sugar." Nikki sneered.

"Why?" Mick took the plate and held it.

"Because I _said so._ If you're not ready to burst, what's the point of having you so fucking big?" Nikki grit his teeth. Four pieces of pizza would do nothing in the long run, but _now_ , for his little man, Mick's stomach would threaten to pop.

Mick rolled his eyes and ate one. Nikki stared at him, watching his throat move each time he swallowed. By the second one, Mick began to slow down and chew a little longer. On the third, he started drooling, and would let Nikki wipe the spit away from the corner of his mouth. He stared at the food in his hand, debating if he could hold it all in. He shoved it's last bite of crust between his lips, took his time to work it down, and sighed.

_"I'm done, get off me."_

"Are you fucking _blind?"_ Nikki glared down at him. He could feel Mick's stomach pressing against his waist, probably in pain from being so over fed. But he could fit _more_ , Nikki _knew_ he could. They had done this before, and if Nikki could shove two plates of pasta and a serving of pie all in one sitting down this fucker's throat, then this should be _easy_.

"No, _dumbass!"_ Mick wasn't mad, judging by the grin on his face- _how could he be, after a full plate of food?_ \- but Nikki nearly was. He hated when Mick protested this.

_"Finish it."_

"I can't."

"I'll _make_ you."

"Nikki," Mick whined and sighed, shifting beneath him. He panted slightly, clearly aching for relief. Nikki decided to be nice, _for now,_ and reached over for the glass of water he'd prepared. He held it to Mick's mouth, forcing the older man to drink. Mick did so until it was empty, and if he wasn't hurting before, he definitely was now.

_"If I eat that, it'll come back up."_ He threatened the bassist, but the glimmer in his eye let Nikki know he was bluffing. Nikki had never let his plate go uncleaned. And Mick had never barffed it back up. His stomach was made of iron, and Nikki wanted it _full_.

He picked up the piece of pizza and held it in front of Mick's mouth. When Mick stared at him unamused, Nikki put on his most pretty puppy eyes.

_"Pleaaaasee?_ " He circled his hips once. His cock was painfully hard, bumping against Mick's belly button. The pressure on his stuffed abdomen, despite lasting only for a second, was enough to make Mick wince. The button of his pants had disappeared by now, pushed down by the guitar player's swollen weight. His shirt had tried it's goddamned hardest, but it too was losing the battle where it could reach over his fat gut no more, and exposed a small sliver of smooth pale roundess. Nikki wanted to bite it until it bled, but he held back. _Mick wasn't done yet._ "You know, I worked _so hard_ for this band, to get us out of that shitty apartment and make us enough money so we would _never_ have to starve again. You better be _grateful_ for it, and finish your fucking dinner."

Mick was quiet a moment. He held Nikki's high gaze, knowing by that simple spoken sentence that there was a lot they needed to talk about.

Everyone in the band had worked equally hard to make money, not just Nikki. They may have starved, yes, but they all pulled through just fine. _You don't need to worry about that anymore, Nikki._ Mick wanted to forget this whole thing, and give him a hug to remind the poor bassist of that.

But, that was a conversation for later. Unfortunately for Mick.

"Fuck you," Mick groaned, and took the food. He ate slow, bite by bite, grimacing at each swallow. Nikki bit his lips, letting his balls twitch, even daring to reach down and rub his tip through his leather pants. Mick finally forced down the last little piece, and Nikki watched his face go through a number of emotions; each concerned that he would paint Nikki's front half with very unpretty things. But like the good boy Mick was, he kept it down. And his stomach was _just_ the right size.

_"Please move,"_ Mick whined. _"You over stuff me, idiot..."_ His head dropped back, and Nikki slid off his lap to sit next to him again. He reached over and stroked Mick's gut like before. Then he tried again.

He gently pushed, and when Mick jumped with a grunt of pain, Nikki grinned. 

_"That's better._ Feel full, Marsman?"

"I feel like I'm going to fuckin' _burst,"_ Mick dropped his head again. Nikki could see that his pants were digging in to every inch of Mick's body, pulled so tight the stitching was beginning to stretch. Nikki reached down then, and tugged at the button. _It was pulled so tight it couldn't even move; it would rip right off if Mick swallowed any bit more._ Nikki pulled the waistline of Mick's pants, making the older man groan softly, and undid his button. It relased with a soft pop and the zipper ripped open on it's own as his fat gut stretched out, finally free of constraint. Mick moaned in pleasure, rubbing down until his fingers dipped right beaneath the tiny underwear Nikki _insisted_ he wear. No fucking wonder his dick always pushed against his pants uncomfortably; the stupid thongs Nikki dressed him in did nothing for it. If anything, the only thing they _did_ do was arouse Nikki beyond belief. Mick cupped his hand and brought out his thick soft cock from beneathe the little lace straps, along with his balls.

He patiently awaited the reward for eating too much. Just like always, he knew Nikki would hold up his end of their silent nasty deal.

Nikki pushed his jeans down just a few more inches as Mick hung his parts out, on display upon his panties for the bassist to stare at. Nikki finally reached forward and massaged his balls, pulled softly at the loose skin of his scrotum, and softly pinched at the base to pop them out. They reminded Nikki of Mick's enlarged gut; feeling full of fat, pretty and round, doing as Nikki told. Mick moaned and rubbed his sore stomach as Nikki worked up to his cock, and had the older man harder than a rock in no time at all. He jacked Mick off, slow and steady until he was ready to pop, and then picked up the pace.

" _You're prettier like this. Stuffed like a fucking pig, can't even pull your pants up... my fat fucker,"_ Nikki praised until Mick shot his load straight out, the white stream quickly lost in the carpet where there it would remain. Nikki watched his lose hanging balls as they tightened and spasmed when they emptied. It was _perfect_.

When he was soft, Nikki stroked further up. He pushed Mick's shirt up, prodded around his belly button, earning painful grunts from Mick.

_"B-Better- cut that out,"_ Mick burped under his breath. Nikki of course never listened, and pushed again. He could feel the bloated mess inside his guitarist, hard and digesting and too damn full. Mick finally decided he'd had enough of that, and grabbed his hands. He sat up, pushed Nikki away, and stretched the best he could. Nikki watched his gut roll over his pants, and sit heavy on his waist.

He palmed himself again, and waited for Mick to prepare.

Nikki liked to fuck Mick right about now; when Mick still felt like blowing chunks, was still too swollen to sit properly, and would have to hold his breath while Nikki claimed him.

Mick, bright as a button and cute as one too, pulled his too small pants off followed by the wet straps of the underwear. Mick leaned forward, letting his fat hang even further, as he grunted to pull them free from the crack of his ass. Nikki was sweating as he watched Mick make a big- _quite literally-_ scene of working his thong to the floor. Finally, Mick got on his knees upon the couch. Bent over with a groan, giving Nikki a perfect view of his pretty hole already dripping with lube, Mick started rubbing one of his own hardened nipples, moaning for release as he rocked in the air. Nikki contained restraint by the skin of his teeth as he watched Mick's hand leave his tit, and reach around to slip a finger inside his wet hole with ease.

_Of course he'd prepared_. _He always did._ _He was just so damn smart, wasn't he?_ His fat midsection hung just enough to drive Nikki wild, and _finally_ the bassist gave in. He reached around with feral hunger of his own to give it a squeeze, then massaged his way up a little too rough to squeeze Mick's more feminine chest.

_"You're perfect like this. I'm gonna fuckin' keep you chubby forever. Seeing you so helpless and overweight makes me **hard** , Marsman,"_ Nikki snarled by his ear. He nuzzled against Mick's soft hair, and Mick returned the headbutt with weak affection.

_"I hate you,"_ Mick moaned despite the grin on his lips as Nikki slid his cock inside his fat ass. It made the bassist shudder when that burning heat sucked him in deep, convulsing and spasming every time his prostate was teased. Mick's innards were as tight as his outards, and Nikki wanted to grab him tight until he would vomit from the pressure. Nikki humped him hard, until Mick was jiggling and putting a hand over his panting mouth.

_"Oh_ , _n_ _o you don't,"_ Nikki laughed as he finally grabbed Mick's stomach so hard the guitarist almost gagged. Mick held his breath as he aggressively rubbed his perky nipple again, and swallowed his stomach back down. Nikki finally came inside Mick just as the guitarist grew dizzy with heat, stuffing him up just a little bit more.

_"You know you love me..."_ Nikki mumbled under his breath as pulled out. He watched a small stream of cum mixed with lube slowly follow his tip. Before Mick could work up a reply through his tightened throat, however, Nikki bent down and shoved his face between Mick's round cheeks to eat up his hard work. The taste of lube and cum deep inside his most _favorite_ person ever was often better than anything heroin could give him...

When he pulled away, licking his lips and wiping his nose, Nikki spoke again.

"You're having dinner at my place."

Mick could only groan once more. He sat on his knees, and had to hold his gut again.

"If I even _think_ about food I'll be sick."

" _No you won't,"_ Nikki cooed, pressed against Mick's back to reach around and rub his impressive weight. He gave careful extra attention to the bottom just under Mick's belly button, where it hung the lowest. He would hold Mick's weight in his two hands, blown away that a guy like Mick could carry such a monstrosity around, and debate fucking him a second time. "If you can eat as much as last time, you'll be _just fine_. Might even break my chair."

"You are ridiculous," Mick rolled his eyes yet again. Nikki rubbing his aching stomach, and the load of cum leaking from his abused hole, was lulling him to sleep by the second. "You owe me a _nap_ first."

_"Anything for you, old man,"_ Nikki softly bit at Mick's ear through his whisper, and it was the final blow to lay Mick down on his back and have him fast asleep. Nikki found the perfect spot drapped over his legs as he too began drifting off. His hands idly stroked up and down the soft skin of his guitarist, feeling every smooth inch of the one he loved. Nikki eventually let himself think back to 1981 in the peaceful silence of the room, remembering how desperate and hungry for more than just food they had all once been.

_He hoped Mick never had to suffer with them like that ever again._

Mick's heart made a good place to run and hide from the world when it grew to be too much, Nikki realized. _And his gut made a pretty good pillow too._

***

  
**1983**

**Balls, and everything to do with them. Mick's were the best.**

It was an accident. 

No, _really_.

An honest mistake, no doubt about it. Nikki didn't _mean_ to see Mick's sack on purpose, it was just, _just_... a fucking _accident!_

The first time Mick had ever worn shorts in their precense, and now Nikki knew _why._

_Oh, God, no wonders Mick wore pants every fucking day! Fuck him and his stupid eyes!_

They had been invited over to Doc's pool for a summer relaxation party as Shout worked its way through the studio, and Mick had found himself resting on a lounging chair off in the corner, hiding in the shade. Vince and Tommy had invited their girls along, and were currently playing chicken fights much too loudly as they splashed water around like a bunch of kids. Nikki, feeling left out and much like an idiot for not thinking to bring a girl with him too, had slipped away to go grab a beer. He stood around bored for a while as he sipped from the bottle, trying to not look so awkward. He watched, or maybe pretended not to watch, the other four have a blast together while Tommy and Vince managed to sneak some hands under bikini tops. The chicks were pretty, no doubt, and Nikki was sorta feeling guilty that he was closely admiring their wet tits bouncing carefree in the sunshine. Nikki rolled his eyes, idly debating pissing where he stood just for his own stupid fun, until an idea hit his noggin.

He looked over at Mick, who was about thirty feet away in the quiet corner of the patio laying like a dead body. He was propped up limp, unmoving, and probably asleep. Nikki assumed he was.

_Fucking loser_. 

But, he was Nikki's only option. The bassist strolled over to his old man, opened his mouth, but before he could even speak all the air was robbed from his lungs.

Mick's legs were just barely parted- only one was half bent up- but the shorts the old man wore... they... they were... fuck, _too small_ was probably the right word, if Nikki could think of any. They hung lose around his legs, _really fucking lose,_ and were so damn short they easily blew open in the wind and exposed the older man's impressive fucking sack. Mick wasn't wearing any underwear, which was rather surprising, and it gave Nikki a clear view of, well... _everything_.

Nikki stood frozen. Closed his mouth, and opened it again to gape. He was suddenly given a lot of information he once was positive he'd never receive, and trying to process it all at a normal speed was not working out.

_One_ ; Mick's pubic hair was still red, _of course,_ which meant he owed Tommy five bucks. It framed his cock nice and pretty, reaching for his bellybutton, but his balls were shaved smooth.

_Two_ ; Mick was even bigger than he thought, definitely holding inches like Tommy, which meant Vince owed _him_ five bucks.

_Three_ ; Mick was indeed circumcised. Another win for Nikki. _What had he put on that one? Ten dollars? Ten cents?_ Fuck, his brain wasn't working. That bright pink head staring up at him had stolen his tongue.

_Four_ , and the most intense one of all; Mick's ball were... _were_...

What was the right word again?

_Huge_.

Mick's sack was fucking _heavy_. His old man balls hug low, be it from the heat or his age Nikki couldn't tell, but the skin of his scrotum sagged in various wrinkles from what could be seen. Which was just about all of it. The two round bulbs inside the thin skin were slightly uneven, and nearly twice the size of Nikki's own.

_Fuck, holy fuck,_ Nikki's face was a hundred degrees hotter. He stared at Mick's soft cock and the massive set currently pillowing it, until his heart was jostled alive again.

" _See something you like, Nik?"_

Nikki jumped, coughed, and wiped his eyes.

"W-Will uh, will you swim with me?" _God, fucking idiot!_ Nikki had panicked and spat the first thing he could think of to seem like he hadn't been staring at the fucking monster set taunting him.

"No. Quit staring at me, unless you're gonna take care of 'em..." Mick shifted slightly, and brought down his sunglasses. He smirked at Nikki as the bassist blushed like a child in front of him. Nikki feared the beer would slip right out of his fingers. _Maybe it should, that would be a good distraction_.

"Uh...." Nikki swallowed. _Why had he come over here again?_ He looked back over to Mick's balls, taking in every wrinkle of lose skin.

_That was... kinda hot... Wait, don't stare, don't do that!_

"I said quit staring at me. Unless you want to get down here and suck my nuts, kid." Mick sighed and took a swig of his own cold bottle. Nikki felt his package twitch in his wet swimsuit.

"How the hell can I not stare, fucker! Why are you wearing those!?" Nikki watched Mick as the guitarist groaned and shifted his tiny shorts. He did nothing to hide his privates, instead making Nikki's stomach flip as he slid his pale hand inside the open leg hole. With just a short simple motion, Mick exposed his entire cock and balls, easily holding the fabric aside.

"You didn't answer me. See something you like?" Mick winked at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Mick?" Nikki sneered he finally sat down on the edge of Mick's chair, which made Mick relax a little more. Nikki licked his lips as Mick dropped the fabric again, letting it decide in the genlte breeze how much it wanted to shield.

"Doc doesn't care." Mick shrugged. "I come here all the time to bathe naked. It's nice and quiet, away from The Thing, no one ever around since he's gone all the time..."

"Seriously?" Nikki met those icy blue eyes. They were full of truth as Mick stared at him with a wicked grin. 

"Yes."

"Well..." Nikki mumbled, and looked over to the four morons in the pool. No one had noticed them yet _. "Just take 'em off then,"_ Nikki whispered to Mick. Mick grinned through a bit bottom lip as he slightly spread his legs on the seat.

"Do me the honors then, Sixx." Mick closed his eyes with a content sigh. Nikki looked down to his crotch again, and saw half an erection bobbing at Mick's thick member.

"If you wish," Nikki moaned. He set his beer down on the brick ground, and wasted no time softly touching the waistline of Mick's babyish shorts. He pushed the older man's t-shirt out of the way as he slid his pants down, slowly over his round ass when Mick raised it for him. Nikki stopped at the base of Mick's half hard cock, staring at the bulge in the clothes, and swallowed.

_Fuck... was it always this easy?_

"You ever suck a pair, Nikki?" Mick asked quietly. He extended a hand, and brushed aside Nikki's bangs. The affectionate gesture was foreign to Nikki, and made him blush madly.

" _No,"_ He mumbled shamefully. He got one last burst of courage, and pulled Mick's shorts all the way off. He held them up to see the size, and laughed at their raunchiness. "And where the hell are these from?"

Mick chuckled a moan as he spread his legs, rubbing a hand down to slowly massage his junk. Nikki threw the shorts aside as he watched Mick get started. The heavy balls beneathe his cock were cupped in his skilled fingers, until one slipped out and hung low. Nikki watched the soft flesh be squeezed lightly, then a little harder when mick managed to catch himself all in one hand. His other grabbed his hard cock, thrusting it leisurely.

_"Come here,"_ Mick whisepred. He pulled his balls as far up as they would go, and dropped them. They jiggled and bounced when they were released, and oh, _fuck, that was really hot._ Nikki felt himself grow hard as a damn bullet in an instant. He quickly laid on his side between Mick's open legs, using his thigh as a pillow. _That was quite nice.._. It was warm and soft, with little hairs tickling his face. _He liked it._.. He felt safe from the world against Mick's smooth leg. His face was just centimeters away from the guitar player's impressive erection and mighty fine sack. Nikki's mouth began to drool, and he had to get a quick palming in at his own rocket before focusing again.

"Lean in, and open your mouth." Mick continued patiently, as if speaking to a child. Nikki sucked in a shaky breath. _He had never eaten cock before... what did it feel like? What did it taste like? Was Mick going to come in his mouth? How fast did he have to go? What if he had a gag reflex and would-_

Before Nikki could overthink any more like some silly school girl, he did as told. He got on his elbows and stomach to prepare for his meal between Mick's legs. He met those gorgeous blue eyes that stared down at him with confidence. Mick laid lazily, with one arm holding the back of the chair and the other finding it's way to pet Nikki's hair. Mick stroked his wild mane softly, before gliding down to cup his fingers around his jaw. Nikki opened up for him when ever so lightly, Mick's thumb pressed against his cheek.

Mick pulled his eager boy's face forward, and Nikki held his breath.

Mick let go just as Nikki's lips grazed that gloriously warm skin. Nikki froze.

_"Lick 'em first if you want,"_ Mick sweetly whispered in guidance.

Nikki wasted no time. He flicked his tongue out, tasting the pretty skin.

_Oh, fuck_... It may seem wrinkled and old and hung like a horse, but _damn_ , it was smoother than anything. Nikki was jealous. Nikki moaned as he mouthed between his two balls at the base of his cock, pulling the lose skin between his lips.

_"Mmmm, good boy,"_ Mick cooed. He dropped his head back, petting Nikki's hair again as the bassist explored.

Nikki took a more confident mouthful next time. He tongued and sucked on the soft scrotal skin, feeling Mick's testicles roll around inside each time he pulled. Nikki gasped as he nosed between them, making Mick clench for a moment, and then sniffed deeply. Nikki didn't have many people to go off of, but he could tell Mick smelled so _clean_ compared to anyone else... like lotion and soap and the ever present musk of warm cock. As the intoxicating scent pleasantly filled his head, he decided to take a bigger leap. He opened up as wide as he could, and tried to eat one. He needed help from his hand so he lightly pinched around their loose base, bringing their insides protruding out.

_"Oh, fuck yeah,"_ Mick moaned. Nikki felt his heart rate go wild as he carefully pushed one of Mick's balls in his mouth. He was worried it wouldn't fit good enough inside his jaw, but after a few moments of idle sucking Nikki managed to squeeze it past his teeth.

His mouth was packed full. His lips hurt from the stretch to avoid using his teeth. _Fuck, they felt good_. _His, his **his** ; he was Mick's, Mick's privates were his, he was listening like a good Daddy's boy...._

Nikki released his testicle with a wet pop, and immediately went in for the other. He adjusted his hand, grinded his pelvis on the chair, and then guided it inside.

"Good job, Sixx... you make a good slut, I'll give you that..." The rude remark from Mars made Nikki work even harder. He bobbed his head with Mick's parts still in his full, drooling mouth, feeling the inner part roll around in the skin. _Oh, he had so much of it_... _Mick was so lucky to be sporting such an impressive amount of cock! And even more so with that fucking sack of nuts nice enough for two!_

Nikki pulled away, twitched when Mick's wet part dropped and glistened with spit, and then began playing around to answer all his questions. He pressed between his balls, and pulled them apart. They parted a little, but Mick flexed them back. Nikki pulled them up, down, to each side, gentley all around and damn, _yes_ they were flexible. Mick moaned each time his skin was pulled, so Nikki began toying with his tongue at the older man's wet tip. He kissed over Mick's leaking slit as he gently massaged everything beneath it.

Up and down he stroked Mick's shaft, lower then to his balls, where he cupped and thumbed them until Mick's thighs were clenching. Lower again even, to beneathe them where Nikki rubbed the soft skin of-

"Hey, Sixx!" 

Tommy's loud voice echoing on the house walls made Nikki freeze. He was sat up and off of Mick's cock so fast a string of drool went flying off somewhere between them. His wild eyes locked with the drummer's across the pool. Tommy, Vince, those two random chick's, they were all staring at him. They were laughing, smiling, taunting him, even whistling and hollering in approval!

_Fuck, his life was ruined!_ His heart beat so fast he hoped it would give out right then, and he would fucking fall dead...

Nikki was burning red, unable to even breathe from embarrassment, until a heavy weight was suddenly in his lap. He looked down and saw a pale leg draped over his thighs, belonging to the guitarist.

_"Relax, Nikki. You think you're the first?"_ Mick suddenly whispered. Nikki moved his stare from Mick's well groomed toes to see those pretty blue eyes.

"It's about time you take your turn! Nice set, aren't they!?" Tommy laughed loudly across the way again, and Nikki felt like puking at his feet.

"They.... They did this too?" He swallowed at Mick. Mick smirked, shrugged, and rubbed the bass player's side with his foot. It was a comforting warm gesture that made Nikki calmer somehow.

"Yeah. Not as good as you though," Mick winked at him again on a soft whisper.

Nikki smirked with him. That old man really had a way to get what he wanted, Nikki would give him that... Maybe it was the natural aura of deserving respect he emitted due to his age- which may of actually been because of his balls all along, Nikki could never tell. It was just something about Mick Mars; he was enchanting to be around. You would do whatever he told you to. And right now, he was telling Nikki with that devlish twinkle in his eye to get back to fucking work. Nikki would also give him the satisfaction of finishing that arousal off too, he decided.

He bent down, repositioned himself, and went back to sucking every inch of skin between Mick's legs. Every little moan from Mick made the ogling audience worth it. He drooled, moaned, cried for more, bobbed his head until Mick's tip was lodged deep in his throat, then went back down to mouth his balls again.

Nikki didn't stop until Mick shot his cum right in his mouth with a loud moan for everyone to hear. The smallest twinge of pride softly bit Nikki in the rear end as Mick's head slipped away from between his sore lips. So if there was one last river of cum leaking down his chin like spilled milk- _which there was_ \- Nikki pretended not to care as he returned to the pool.


End file.
